Tootsie Pops!
by horribly random
Summary: The debate about whether it's suckers or lollipops. Well, someone had to. Slash, Stork/Finn one shot. rated for language. no f-bombs though.


Um, yea, It's a little late but here is my Valentines story, so enjoy!

Discliamer: I do own them!! I own the tootsie pops too! -phone rings- Hello?...Nerd corps?...not mine?...lawsuit? ...And tootsie pops? Fine! Fine you can have them! Just please don't sue me, my mom would get pissed!!..Yea yea, good day to you too. -click- Assholes...but I guess if I don't want to be sued I better say it, no they're not mine, nor a the cherry flavored tootsie pops. Whatever. Happy now?

SFSFSFSFSFSFSFSFSF

Stork loved the quiet, especially when he was flying his beloved _Condor._ Unfortunately, quiet was hard to come by when dealing with a certain member of the Storm Hawks. More specifically, Finn.

"Stork! Guess what? I found the last two leftover Valentine's tootsie pops!" The blond said enthusiastically, thrusting said pop into the poor carrier pilot's hand.

"Huh. Yea, great. Go away." Stork said, equally unenthusiastic.

"Come on Stork, you haven't had any candy yet! If you don't eat it now Junko will!" Finn whined, pushing the lollipop back into Stork's hand.

"Let him have it, it'll be his cavity, not mine." Stork said tonelessly, trying his hardest to ignore the insistent prodding of Finn.

"But Stork! I want you to have it, you deserve a little Valentine cheer! Come on, they're cherry flavored." Finn said temptingly, waving the candy under Stork's nose.

"Cherry…flavored?" Stork asked looking down at the lollipop with new light in his eyes. Cherry was his favorite kind… Finn, sensing he had caught a break, smiled deviously.

"Yup, cherry flavored. It even comes wrapped in a pink wrapper saying things like 'you're cute' and 'kiss me' on them, but I guess if you _really_ don't want it…" Finn turned, pretending to get ready to leave.

"NO!" Finn's smile grew larger as he turned back around, "I mean…uh…" Stork didn't want to seem like he _liked _the candy, then his smart, anything-made-in-bulk-for-the-consumer paranoia would be somewhat tarnished. And he really was afraid of processed foods, everything except for cherry flavored tootsie pops, because those were just too good to be evil.

"Yes?" Finn asked expectantly, grinning like a wolf at his green-skinned friend.

"I guess if you _really_ want me to have it, I could brave the germs and organ-eating diseases that is more than likely on the infernal things." Stork said, trying his best to sound pessimistic, and not to drool at the cherry-flavored goodness.

"Wonderful!" Finn said, shoving the pop into Stork's mouth. They stood in silence, Stork trying his hardest not to have a tootsie pop-induced orgasm all over the floor, Finn watching his damn sexy friend suck his lollipop in a damn sexy way.

'_Uh-oh. Shit!' _Finn though, feeling himself grow hard at the sight.

"Finn, are you ok? You look a little flushed…" Stork asked, looking at his blushing friend.

"Uh, yea, just enjoying my sucker!" Finn said, trying to hide his 'problem' behind the steering column. _'Cyclonis wearing a bathing suite!' _Finn thought desperately, trying to get rid of his boner before Stork could see. '_Well that didn't do shit! She's kinda hot! Um, Junko in his underwear! Ah, that's a little better.'_ Finn sighed, feeling the uncomfortable tightness in his pants lessen.

"Finn?" Stork asked, somewhat worried, he was acting weird…

"Uh…sorry, what did you say?" Finn asked, tuning back in.

"I said 'do you mean lollipop?'" Stork repeated, raising an eye brow at Finn.

"Uh, no, I think I meant sucker." Finn said, his whole attitude changed at the word 'lollipop'. It was his most hated word, and it sounded incredibly stupid.

"They're called lollipops." Stork said firing up as well, he hated it when people called them suckers, it sounded so…dirty.

"No, it's suckers." Finn said, his tone challenging the Merb.

"No, it's not, it's lollipops."

"It's suckers. You suck on them, so they're _suckers._" Finn said, waving his tootsie pop in Stork's face.

"They're pops on a stick, so they're called _lollipops!_" Stork said, pushing the lollipop out of his face.

"Then where does _lolli_ come in, huh?" Finn asked, crossing his arms.

"I don't know! It just sounds better, so it's lollipops!!" Stork said defiantly, also crossing his arms.

"It is not!" Finn said, outraged.

"It is so!!" Stork fired back, getting in the blonde's face.

"NO, it's not!"

"Yes it is!"

"No!"

"Yea!"

"No. It's. NOT!" Finn shoved Stork on the shoulder a little, further outraging his green friend.

"Yes. It. IS!" Stork said, pushing Finn back.

"Not ah!"

"Yes huh!" They continued to shove each other, until Finn pushed Stork so hard, that he landed against the steering column, his tootsie pop flying out of his hand. They watched it fly through the air silently, until it fell to the ground and cracked into a hundred cherry flavored pieces. They looked at each other, their sense coming back to them. And with that sense, the knowledge that their faces were mere inches apart.

"Um…" Stork said, feeling foolish that they had a fight over the correct term of a tootsie pop, while feeling turned on and a little embarrassed at their close proximity. Unfortunately with Stork's cherry-scented breath wafting over him, Finn lost his sense, again. He thrust his face forward, connecting their lips forcefully.

"Mmuph!" Stork said, his eye growing huge at the unexpected kiss, but soon enough he gave into the mouth ravaging, which, truth be told, he rather enjoyed. And it's not like he could move even if he wanted to, as he was pinned against the steering column by Finn and his…boner? Stork did a mental dance. Finn had a boner over him! '_Take that all you Finn-loving Vapos girls!'_

"Finn have you seen my lollipops…?" Piper walked in the bridge, her voice trailing away as she saw Finn and Stork's current position.

"Suckers." Finn panted, breaking away from Stork's lips to look at Piper, "They're called suckers."

SFSFSFSFSFSFSFSF

Um...I actually had a debat kinda like this at school, but with a very diffrent outcome, no kissing. What happened with me is the bell for fifth period rang and I was like 'We'll continue this later." and my freind was like "Oh damn right we will!" but we haven't as of yet. -grins- but yea, so if this sucked too badly, again, say it nicely please!

And it is lollipops, just to clear up any misunderstandings.


End file.
